Heals in Time
by dove in love
Summary: Time is suppost to heal everything, but no one ever said how much time it would take to heal. Not a femslash. O/D and C/E
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay so this is my first story. I don't own anything SVU, and I'm okay with that. Just keep up with the awesome episodes Dick Wolf! :)_

__

April 2, 2011

We are all standing by her grave. Dean is staring blankly at the ground. He felt the grip tighten on his leg. He looks down to see her big brown eyes staring into his. He bends down to look the little girl in the eyes. "Be good to your aunt Casey, okay Holly." He whispers to her. She looks at him, not knowing what is going on. He stands back up and walks away from us. She looks up at me with tear filled eyes. "My daddy isn't coming back, is he?" I couldn't help but let a few tears slip. She was so young, she just turned three and she can already read peoples emotions. She is so intelligent. I stare into her beautiful brown eyes she inherited from her mother. I get ready to say the most heart breaking words a child should never have to hear. "No he isn't baby." She started to wipe the tears out of her eyes as she sighed. She looked down at the grave. "My mommy isn't coming back either is she?" By then, the tears were streaming down my cheeks. " No baby..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. I begin to sob. Elliot grabs the little girl and she giggles in surprise-she giggles just like her mother-this made me sob harder."Let's go back to mine and aunt Casey's house okay?" Holly grins at him-her mothers mischievious grin. "Okay uncle Elliot," she tells him in a sweet voice, with that damn grin still on her face, "But you don't live in a house, you live in an apartment. I lived in a house, with a yard, a porch, and a swingset." He chuckles, "Okay smartie pants. By the way, your aunt Casey and I live in a PENTHOUSE. Ask Melrose, she'll tell you... And your aunt Casey and I have a balcony connceted to our room, so ha!" She smiles at him. "When is Melrose coming?" "She is with aunt Alex. You will see her soon, don't worry." She laughted at him, then turned her attention to me. Her smiles fades quickly and she tells Elliot to put her down. He does as he is told and she walks to me. She tugged on my skirt so we would be at the same level. I do as she pleases. She wipes the tears away. "Mommy didn't like it when you cried aunt Casey." She tells me with the cutest smile on her face. "I'm sorry honey." I get up and she walks to Elliot, commanding him to pick her up. My this little girl is bossy, she is definately her mothers kid. As we are walking I notice Dean is getting into his car. "I'll be right back." I tell Holly and Elliot. They are so caught up in what they are talking about they don't even notice me. I shruged and walked towards the direction Dean is in. I see him get in the car and pull something out of the glove compartment. It has a metallic shine to it...my god it's a gun. I start to walk faster, nearly screaming his name. He puts the gun up to his head before I finish saying his name...

BANG!

_Please review, tell me what you think! Good or bad! Thanks! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I will personally message those who have reviewed. I understand that the beginning of the story was tad confusing. Sorry about that. My aunt is an english teacher, she said that with dream scenes, she has her kiddos write how you would remember a dream; trying to get details, but at the same time, leave others wondering what will happen next. Any questions, just message me. :)

A/N 2: Still own nothing, still okay with it. I've bored ya'll enough, now on to the story :)

_September 26, 2011_

Casey Novak immediately shot up in bed. She was breathing heavily, had tears in her eyes, and was sweating. _It's just a dream Casey, nothing more. Just a terrible dream that you can't control. It's over now. Get it together. You really don't want to wake up Elliot again, do you?_

"Case? Honey, are you okay?" Elliot Stabler sleepily mumbles to his wife.

_Dammit, to late._ She said to herself as she rolled her eyes, mentally kicking herself for waking him up, again, for the same damn reason for the past six months. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm okay." Casey said in a soft voice, trying her hardest to sound like herself and not the woman she became in her dreams; Scared, powerless, and weak.

"You have that look Case." Elliot said, still half asleep. "I can see it in your eyes. Don't lie and say your okay Casey. You know what Huang said, you can't pretend your okay. It's not healthy for you or Holly."

"Since when do you listen to Huang?" Casey asked as she tossed a pillow in his face. "Besides, he said I _shouldn't_ pretend I'm okay sweetheart, not that I _can't_. Get it right."

"It was the dream again?"

"How the hell do you know me so well?"

Elliot picked up her left hand and pointed to her ring. "I'm married to you dummy, I know when my girl is hurting and I know what causes it."

"You have such a way with words honey."

"Smartass."

"Jerk." She smiled at him as she started to get off the bed.

Elliot pulled his arm around her and pulled her back down on the bed. "Honey, I'll get you water. Do you need anything else?"

Casey kissed him and pulled his arm off of her. "I'm going to check on the girls."

"Please Casey, just stay in bed. Talk to me."

"Fine." She looked at him and laid back down next to him. "Dean is so fucking selfish."

"Case-"

"No. Elliot he told his baby girl goodbye and put a bullet in his brain. He thought only about himself when he did it." Casey was turning red with rage.

"Casey, what would you do if I died that day?"

"Raised our daughter. Tell her that her daddy died a hero. Not fucking kill myself and leave my child to my best friends. Dean shouldn't have done that. Holly didn't deserve to lose both of her parents in the same week."

"Really now?" Elliot raised an eyebrow at her.

"El, do you honestly believe I would leave Melrose alone in this world?"

Elliot didn't answer, instead he looked down at her chest.

"Elliot, I'm up here."

"Your right. He was selfish. But Case, if that perp would have killed me.."

"Before you finish your sentence, yes Elliot. I would have been heart broken like Dean was. But he crossed the line when he considered suicide. If you died honey, I sure as hell would try to raise our daughter alone. That perp could have easily killed you. Hell everyone thought that he was aiming at killing you. Dean knew Olivia left Holly to us if anything happened to them. He just gave up. She is three Elliot. She is such a sweet girl and she is so mature. She would be hurting like she is now. But she would have her father. If I would've done what he did if you died.. Dean and Olivia would be in the same fucking boat we are in right now. But what is different between Dean and I..." She stopped to catch her breath then continued in a harsh voice. "I WOULDN'T PUT A FUCKING BULLET IN MY HEAD ELLIOT!" Casey was on the verge of tears.

"Casey..." Elliot hugged her and kissed her cheek. He knew trying to talk about it more would only get her more sad and more angry. It was much easier to let her win. "Go check on the girls."

"Thanks." She brushed the tears out of her eyes.

With that, Casey got up and walked into Melrose's room. She went next to her seven year old daughter and brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. "I love you Mello." She leaned down and kissed her cheek. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked across the hallway and went into to Holly's room. Once she entered the room, she noticed Holly's big brown eyes were staring back at her.

"Why are you still awake sweetie?" Casey asked as she sat on the bed next to the little girl. "You should be asleep right now."

"So should you aunt Casey."

She smiled and thought to herself, _Smart alec. Stop acting like Melrose and Elliot. Be more like me... Scratch that. On second thought, don't act like me. Don't act like any of us_. "What's up Bean?"

"I'm just... I'm thinking. Why are you awake aunt Casey?"

"I had a bad dream. I'm going back to bed now." Casey smiled at the little girl again.

"Okay, then I will do the same." Holly yawned and laid back against the pillow.

Casey waked over to the little girl and kissed her forehead and told her goodnight. As Casey started to stand up from the bed, Holly reached out and held Casey's hand.

"Can you sleep in here, please aunt Casey? Please?" Holly's eyes grew bigger and she poked out her bottom lip.

Casey couldn't say no to the little girl, she looked too much like her mother. "Yes, I can."

The little girl moved over, giving enough room for Casey to lay down. Holly snuggled into Casey and started to fall asleep.

"My god, your so much like your mother it scares me." Casey whispered, more to herself than to Holly.

"That is how I feel about Mello." Holly said with a small smile and her eyes closed. Casey laughed and the two drifted off to sleep. Casey's last thoughts before sleep to over was how she would keep this little girl safe and make her feel loved everyday. _This is going to take more time than I thought._

~Please review. Like I said before, I'll except good and bad reviews. I will respond to both.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I fired my aunt as my beta. She sucks. :) I need a new one now. Anyone interested? Thank you to everyone that reviewed! :) They really do help me improve my writing! You guys rock! Don't own anything of SVU.

The morning sunlight didn't wake up Casey Novak and Holly Benson-Porter. A high pitched voice and a huge bounce on the bed did the trick.

"Mommy? MOOMMMMYYYY! Why are you sleeping in here with her?" Melrose Novak-Stabler began shaking her mother when she didn't respond.

"MOOMMMMYYYY? Do you still love me? You never sleep in my room!" The little girl continued to shake her mother. "Daddy said you still love me... But that you want to sell me to the circus.. Is that legal? I think he is lying! MOOMMMMYYYY!"

"Mello, go away. It's too early for your brand of crazy." Holly said as she buried her face deeper into her pillow.

Melrose gave her a dirty look. "Shut up, it is early enough for my brand of crazy to be considered late." Melrose smiled at her own joke, then looked down at her mother."And daddy said that it is 6:20 mommy. MOMMYY!"

"Don't tell Holly to shut up Melrose, it's very rude. Because she asked me to. Yes I still love you. Because you kicked me in the face the last time I slept in your room. I would never sell you to the circus, but the zoo is another story. Which is not legal. He is lying. He is just mad that I am going to sell him to the circus very soon." Casey said, still tired.

Melrose smiled and jumped off the bed and slammed the door. "Daddy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Mommy said that you are lying and she is going to sell you veeerryyyy soon!"

After Melrose left the room, Casey sat up and stretched her arms. Holly turned her head to face Casey.

"Is she really gone?"

Casey yawned then nodded. "Yep, all clear kiddo. She went to go bug uncle Elliot."

"Good." Holly rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry aunt Casey."

"Okay, what sounds good?"

"Oatmeal!"

"Oatmeal?"

"Oatmeal and orange juice."

"Alright, oatmeal and orange juice it is." Casey got off the bed. "Go get ready, when you are done, your food will be waiting in the dining room."

Holly got up and walked towards her and Melrose's bathroom. She stopped then turned around facing Casey. "Aunt Casey? Am I going to work with you or daycare?"

Casey pretended to think about it, knowing that she was going to let Holly go to work with her. "I guess you could go with me..But I have court..."

Holly jumped up and down. "I will be good for aunt Alex! Please let me go with you, I don't like daycare. Please aunt Casey, please. I promise I'll be good."

"Hmmm.. Okay sweetie. But you have to be extra nice to aunt Alex."

Before Casey knew it, the little girl rushed towards her and nearly knocked her over. "Thank you!" Holly ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

When the shower started, Elliot appeared at the door.

"Is Melrose dressed? We are going to be late." Casey asked as she walked towards Elliot.

"Yeah, she is eating breakfast down stairs as we speak."

"Good." Casey reached Elliot and kissed him. When they parted, she slapped him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Elliot asked as he rubbed his arm.

"For telling Mello I was going to sell her to the circus." Casey then looked at him while he was rubbing his arm. "And for the record, I didn't hit you that hard crybaby."

"You play softball."

"You work out."

"So do you."

"So?"

"So you hit hard."

"Your a man!"

Elliot reached out and grabed Casey and threw her over his shoulder.

"Elliot!" Casey yelled while she was trying to hold in her laughter. "Let me down, I'm going to be late!"

"So? Alex is your boss now, she won't care."

"So? She will get even more pissed! Wipe the grin off your face."

Elliot tossed her on the bed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry I grinned, I forgot it was illegal in this household." He smiled at her.

Casey began to pout. "Am I not fun?"

"No. Your a lawyer."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled at him. "How about I show you how much fun a lawyer can be!"

She pulled him down to her and began to kiss him, minutes later they were in a full blown lip lock. Holly came out of the bathroom in here robe and stared at her aunt and uncle on her bed.

"In my room? Really?"

They pulled away from eachother, turned to Holly and broke out in laughter.

"You are so gross." Holly said as she twisted her face.

"Like you haven't seen us kiss before." Casey said to her, still laughing.

"Not on my bed! Gosh you people are weird!"

"Hear that Case? We are gross and weird!" Elliot continued to laugh.

"Go away weirdos!"

"Case! We are gross, weird, and weirdos." Elliot winked at Casey. "I guess you were right baby, lawyers can be fun. But three year olds.. They don't know how to have fun!" As Elliot finished his sentence he pulled Casey up and run out of the room, dragging Casey behind him.

"Ugh, they are such weirdos." Holly said under her breath as she shut her door.

svusvusvusvu

"Hey Bean! Do you want me to do your hair?" Melrose yelled as she entered Holly's room.

"I'm already done with it." Holly replied as she walked out of their bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Nice!" Melrose looked at her long brown hair. "I still can't believe that you let it grow out like you did."

Holly touched the tip of her ponytail. "My mommy liked it when it was longer."

"I like it longer too." Melrose said as she twirled some of Holly's hair in her finger. She looked into Holly's big brown eyes. "I know we aren't supposed to be talking about this, but do you ever think about that day?"

"Always."

svusvusvu

OH! Haha, sorry to leave ya'll hanging! But I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In this chapter, the _italics_ are used to convey what the character is thinking or saying to themselves.

A/N 2: Thank you to my beta VampirePrincess86! You freaking rock! :)

svusvusvusvu

_March 28, 2011_

It was like any other morning for Holly Benson-Porter. She had just finished brushing her short brown hair and was getting ready to brush her teeth when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Holly, honey you need to get up, Aunt Casey and Uncle Elliot are already here." Olivia Benson called to her little girl as she opened the door and walked in.

"Is Mello here too?" Holly asked as she opened the door to her bathroom and approached her mother.

"Aww, you're ready? And I thought I would be surprising you for once!" Olivia told her daughter as she picked her up. "Yes sweetie, Mello is here too! I don't think Casey would leave her at home." Olivia said as she walked out of the room and in to the kitchen with the others.

"No, but Uncle Elliot would!" Melrose said as she glared at her father.

"One time, Mello, it was just once." Elliot said in a defensive tone. "And in my defense, your MOTHER never said that I needed to take you to school that day."

"She left the note on my lunch box and you packed my lunch!" Melrose yelled, looking at her mother with a bright smile on her face.

"I saw her handwriting, but I was mad at her-"Elliot said before getting interrupted by Casey.

"So you completely ignored my note and threw it away, right?" Elliot smiled; Casey looked at him and raised an eyebrow as she kept talking. "You were only mad at me because I wouldn't..." She covered Melrose's ears as she gestured for Olivia to cover Holly's. "…because I wouldn't blow you."

"Lies!" Elliot said smiling, pulling his wife away from their daughter and onto his lap.

"You wish dipshit!" Casey winked at him and gave him a kiss.

"Okay children, no fighting." Olivia scolded as she took her hands away from Holly's ears.

"Mommy?" Holly looked up at her mother.

"Yes, Holly bear?"

Holly smiled at her nickname. "What does blow mean?"

Olivia glared at Casey, who was currently blushing. Elliot took one look at his wife's bright red face and started laughing.

"Holly-" Olivia began, trying to not smile. "That is a terrible word. Don't ever say that word."

"Then why would Aunt Casey do that to Uncle Elliot?" Holly asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Because your Aunt Casey is a sicko." Olivia was trying her hardest to hold in her laughter and keep a straight face as she spoke.

Holly looked at Casey and pointed to her, "You're a sicko!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Come on Melrose; let's get away from the sicko!" Holly yelled playfully.

"My mommy isn't a sicko." Melrose said as her mother got off of her father's lap.

"Well thank you honey." Casey said with a smile.

"She is a weirdo!" Melrose said correcting Holly.

"Okay brats, go play in Holly's room while the adults talk." Casey said as she rolled her eyes and frowned playfully at the kids.

"Okay sicko!" Holly yelled.

"Okay weirdo!" Melrose mocked.

"Go!" Casey pointed to Holly's room, smiling as she continued to blush in embarrassment.

The girls giggled as they ran towards Holly's room. Casey let out a deep breath and turned towards Olivia and Elliot.

"Thanks Case, now my kid knows a new word." Olivia yawned and looked at the digital clock on the oven. "It is too early for your colorful vocabulary lessons don't you think?"

"Meh." Casey waved in Olivia's direction.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Olivia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yep, that and you know you love me AND my colorful vocabulary lessons during the early hours of the morning." Casey smiled.

"The kids are right, you are sick and weird." Olivia smiled back at her. "Now on to what we are here for..." Olivia began.

svusvusvusvu

"So why are you guys here so early?" Holly asked as she turned on her TV and lay on the bed next to Melrose.

"Meh, work I think." Melrose said as she shrugged.

"It's always work with them." Holly whined.

"I know, Bean." Melrose knew that Holly hated her parent's jobs. Her father was never home and her mother was either tired or too busy to be around with her daughter. She spent most of her time in daycare or at the DA's office with Casey or Alex. "But it is okay, at lease you get to spend time with me, right?"

"Very true Mello. I do like spending time with you." Holly said as she reached for the remote to change the channel. "But you get to spend time with at least one of your parents every day."

Melrose sensed a hint of jealousy in Holly's tone, so she changed the subject. "When is your dad coming home?"

Holly smiled, as she kept her attention on what they were watching. "Later tonight."

"That's good." Melrose replied. "Today will be a great day Bean, I promise. You'll have both of your parents home tonight, just you and them."

_Yeah, until one of them gets called in halfway through dinner. _Holly thought bitterly to herself. But instead she decided to indulge the girl. Besides, Melrose wasn't trying to be rude. She was trying to lighten the mood, considering it was barely 6:15 in the morning. "I hope your right." Holly frowned, still focusing on the TV, tears forming on the corners of her eyes. _Stupid emotions, why do I always let Melrose get to me? She probably thinks I'm weak._  
_  
_"Are you crying Holly?" Melrose asked, putting her hand on Holly's shoulder allowing her green eyes meeting Holly's brown eyes.

"I'm just- ugh, I don't know Mello." Holly said as she began to tear up.

"It's just their work. I used to tear up too when I thought about it. But," Melrose stopped, trying to figure out how to word what she was trying to say. She didn't want to make Holly even more upset. "You just, you just pray for their safety and know that they are making a difference in the world."

"Thank you Mello." Holly began to cry softly as she hugged her. Melrose knew exactly how she felt, there were days that she thought she would lose her parents. It broke her heart each time she had to visit one of them at the hospital. She didn't want the little girl to worry the same way she did. She spent many sleepless nights worrying about her parents. A three year old certainly doesn't need that type of stress.

"Anytime." Melrose hugged her back and kissed her forehead. _Kiddo, don't hide your emotions. I hate it when you do that, it makes me want to cry._  
_  
_svusvusvusvu

"What do we actually have for this case?" Casey asked as she went over the file once more.

"Well, Joshua Krause is a playboy. He likes to go after the most beautiful woman in the room-" Elliot said.

"And he draws the women to him. He never makes the first move." Olivia finished her partner's sentence. "He lets them make the first move, he orders a few too many drinks for them as he sips on his club soda-"

"Allow them to get heavily intoxicated. Then he takes them back to his place, roughs them up a bit, rapes them and lets them go." Elliot finished.

"But then this victim," Casey brought out the picture of Vanessa Wilds, "caught realized what he was trying to and fought back so he killed her then dumped the body on her front porch."

"Right." Both Elliot and Olivia stated.

"What about Allison Anderson, Samantha Ross and Monica Fitzgerald? They all have the same MO as Vanessa Wilds' murder." Casey asked.

"We can't tie him to those murders just yet." Olivia said.

Casey let out a low moan and dropped her head in her hands.

"You okay over there?" Elliot asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah." Casey said in a muffled voice. She brought her head out of her hands. "What about the three detectives that was on the case from homicide?"

"They were all murdered." Olivia said in a low voice.

Casey scowled and brought her head back down again.

"Oh it gets better, honey." Elliot said, sounding like a child. "They were all killed by a bullet point blank in the back of the head."

"Anything else?"

"They were all men."

"So he didn't rape them I suppose?"

"Dammit Casey!" Elliot screamed.

"What Elliot? All we have here are seven murders; where the woman are all raped and shot in the back of the head and the men are just shot in the back of the head? A jury isn't that stupid Elliot. They will know that we can't connect these things, nor that we have enough proof to even build a solid case. We can't connect Krause to the detective killings." Casey hissed at Elliot.

"The bullets are the same Case. They came from the same fucking gun. The stupid bastard killed them all by shooting them in the back of the head." Elliot hissed right back to Casey.

"It doesn't matter Elliot. WE DON'T HAVE THE PROOF!" Casey screamed back.

"Yes we do. They were working his case." Elliot said in a lower voice, trying to calm down.

"They get a confession or get me proof. I can't take all of the charges to court just yet." Casey said matching Elliot's tone.

Olivia loved that about Casey and Elliot. They are both hard-headed and have just about the temper, but when they are yelling at each other, the situation will have one of three endings; They will either get pissed at each other and just walk away, giving each other the silent treatment, they will grab each other and well, have angry make out sessions that turn into angry sex, or Olivia's favorite, they will sense the others anger is getting to the boiling point and will start to calm down, bring the other down at the same time.

Elliot's phone rang before her could respond. "Yes Cap. No she is next to me. Just going over the case. He did what? Okay we'll be right in." Elliot closed his cell and slammed his fist into the table. "Casey, Olivia and I have to go, Krause grabbed another girl. He says that he won't hurt her but, he wants a fight. He is in a warehouse by the docks; Cap wants us out there to bring him in."

"Well that's great." Casey huffed. "I'll take the kids. You guys go." Casey looked to Olivia, "Want me to take Holly to daycare or my office?"

"It's up to you."

"Girls, come on. Mello, let's get you to school. Bean, you're coming to my office." Casey yelled.  
Within a few seconds the girls were standing with their mothers. Olivia reached down and kissed and hugged her daughter.

"Be good to Aunt Casey okay? I love you honey."

"Always mommy, I love you too." Holly said as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Bye Mello, I love you." Olivia said as she hugged and kissed Melrose.

"Bye aunt Livia! I love you too!" Melrose said as she hugged and kissed her aunt.

Casey hugged both Olivia and Elliot. "Be careful, okay? I love you both so much."

"We will," Olivia said still holding Casey in a tight embrace. "I love you too."

Elliot was holding both women close, "We have each other's backs Casey. Don't worry. I love you more than life itself and you know that."

Casey nodded and all three let go. Her thoughts began to cloud her mind as they were walking. _This was going to be difficult. Krause said he wanted cops blood. He wants a fight. He has already killed three detectives in cold blood. Now he was looking at the detectives of the 1-6. They had three male detectives to be concerned for. They had Liv too, but he doesn't want to kill the female detectives, right?_  
_  
_All five of them went down stairs together but parted in the parking garage. Holly turned around as she was walking to watch her mother get into her car and speed out. She climbed into her Casey's SUV and did what Melrose had told her to do when they were talking in her room:

_God, please, keep my mother safe._What the little girl didn't know is that her prayers would never be answered.

svusvusvusvu

-SO? Do you like it so far? Tell me what you think! I need reviews before my beta and I keep going! Remember, I respond to both good and bad! Oh, and ideas are gladly welcomed! Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so this chapter is short. The lack of reviews really affected my writing. If you want more, I need more reviews. If not, just tell me so and I will either delete it or end it quickly. AND THAT MY BETA IS AWESOME!

A/N 2: THANK YOU TO THE 4 PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEW! Your reviews have made me want to continue at a quicker rate. :)

leader: I couldn't send you a message so I thought I'd write it right here. Thank you! I am really glad you liked my idea. I have always viewed Casey and Elliot as that type of couple as well. :) I will write how Casey and Elliot got together; this chapter explains it at the bottom. Dean and Olivia's will come closer to the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

svusvusvusvu

"Do you remember what I told you that day about praying?" Melrose nudged Holly hoping to get her attention. "Your prayers brought them up there." Melrose pointed out the window towards the sky.

Holly returned to reality, but she couldn't look Melrose in the face. "My mommy is up there but my daddy isn't." Holly said looking at the ground. She then looked up at Melrose, with tears and rage in her eyes. Melrose stepped back away from Holly, having a strange feeling after seeing the girl's face. "You lied to me! My mother wasn't safe. Even when I prayed like you said, she still died. You lied to me!" Holly shouted while she tried to hide her tears.

"I didn't..." Melrose began to explain herself when she was cut off.

"You did! You lied to me. You had no idea if she would be safe or not. Why did God answer your prayers and keep your precious daddy safe when he ignored my pleas and prayers to keep my mother safe? Can you answer that? Why did your dad have to be under God's protection and not my mother? It should have been him!" The little girl screamed.

Before Melrose could stop herself she lifted her hand and slapped Holly across the face, hitting her hard enough to make her fall back on her bottom. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Melrose screamed at the top of her lungs. Holly began to cry holding her cheek.

Within a few seconds, Casey and Elliot rushed into Holly's room. Casey sat down next to Holly and examined her cheek. Elliot grabbed Melrose by the arm and dragged her to her room. She simply allowed him to drag her, not struggling or fighting with him. She knew it was wrong to hit the kid. But she had it coming. Holly had crossed a line.

"What is wrong with you? She is younger than you; you can't hit her Melrose Nikolette Stabler." Elliot said to his daughter, trying to not lose his cool with her. Melrose responded to his question by rolling her eyes.

"You want to show an attitude?" Elliot asked his daughter in a soft yet stern voice. He didn't seem too angry with her. Melrose looked exactly like Casey. She knew that was her father's weakness. All she had to do was show him her green eyes had tears in them and he would forget he was mad at her.

"Yeah, yeah I do! You didn't hear what the little monster said to me. She said that you should've died that day instead of her mother. It isn't my fault she died." Melrose said with venom coating her words and fresh tears in her eyes.

Elliot stared at his daughter in shock. He had never heard her speak that way before, especially not towards him. He had no idea she felt this way, or why Holly would say something like that to her. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his daughter's voice again. This time though, her voice was quiet and calm.

"Or your fault... Right daddy?" Melrose asked, looking her father in the eyes. He looked nervously down at his daughter. He studied her eyes. Her eyes were twinkling like her mother's. She was intelligent, he couldn't lie to her. She would find out anyways when she was older. If he told her now, there was a small chance that she wouldn't remember all of the details. _You have to tell her now, it's now or never. She knows something. She picked up on something. This outburst from Holly triggered her memory. Let her know what she wants, remember what she wants. If you don't tell her now, Casey might or someone else. If she knows the truth, she will be able to ignore the assumptions from others. Hurry up and tell her before she calls Casey in the room. _After weighing his thoughts, he decided she had a right to know the truth. No matter how badly it hurt her, she had to know. He finally sighed and nodded at her.

"Mello, it's complicated…" Elliot began, swallowing hard, knowing the truth would shake his daughter to the core. She may never look at him the same way. After all, he didn't take the shot and he didn't give his blood.

svusvusvusvu

"Holly, honey are you okay?" Casey asked softly as she cradled the little girl in her arms.

Holly pretended to not hear Casey's question as she tried to figure out what the hell just happened. _Melrose just slapped you. She doesn't throwing things around like her father when she is mad. She normally screams like her mother does, then shuts down and blocks the world out. This isn't like Melrose. To bring her to the point of physical harm to another person, you have to really shake her faith. I shouldn't have said that about her father. It's not like he didn't try his best to save her. He did everything her could, right? Answer her before she asks again._Holly shook her head, leaving her thoughts behind. "Yes, Aunt Casey. I kind of deserved it." Holly said softly as she rubbed her nose on her aunt's blouse.

"Thanks Bean, I love boogers on my clothing." Casey said with a smile.  
Holly laughed, "Sorry."

"Eh, that's okay. But you get to do laundry."

"Okay!" A wicked little grin played Holly's lips.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you. You're far too excited for a little girl who has to do laundry."

"Darn." Holly attempted to snap her fingers and failed.

Casey smiled at her but it slowly faded away. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Holly?" Casey's tone of voice changed. It was still soft, yet stern. "What happened in here?" Holly's made eye contact with Casey but quickly turned away when her eyes started to water.

"Holly?" Casey asked again.

"I said something bad." Holly said as the tears started to free fall down her face.

"What did you say Bean?" Casey asked in a softer tone, hoping if she sounded calm Holly would go into detail.

"I told Melrose that God shouldn't have taken my mother from me." She stopped as she cleared her throat. "I told her that he should've taken Uncle Elliot instead." Casey listened to Holly as a lump began to form in her throat.

"Bean-" Casey said, trying to get passed the lump in her throat.

"I know it was wrong. But she lied to me. She said if I prayed for my mommy to be safe she would be. But she died. So Mello lied."

"Bean, sometimes praying isn't enough." Casey felt the lump grow larger. "Sometimes we have to put our trust in others."

Holly looked down at the floor. "My mommy put her trust in Uncle Elliot and he let her die."

"He didn't let her die, Bean. There are some things in the world that we can't control." Casey fought back tears as she spoke. _I refuse to cry. I will not cry when I tell her this._"She was taken away from us." Casey saw the tears stream down Holly's face. She wiped them away and continued. "No one could have controlled the situation." Casey put Holly back on the ground as she stood up. Holly reached up to Casey. Casey picked her up and held her close. Casey sat on the bed with Holly on her lap. After a few minutes of silence, Holly turned her head away from her aunt's chest. "But you know what? Your mommy is in a better place now."

Holly took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "Aunt Casey?"

"Yes sweetie?" Casey answered softly after she placed a kiss on Holly's forehead.

"Is Mommy with God now?"

Casey felt a tear escape her eyes and travel slowly down her cheek. "Yes, honey but she will always be with you in here." Casey pointed to Holly's heart. "And she will always be watching over you."

Holly let a small smile play across her lips. "Aunt Casey is it true that Melrose is alive because of my mommy?"

"Yes honey, who told you that?" Casey wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl and held her close.

"I heard my mommy tell my daddy that. How did she do that Aunt Casey?" Holly said as she relaxed in Casey's embrace.

Casey closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "She made Uncle Elliot and I realize we were destined to be together."

svusvusvusvu

Which flashback should I do first? Elliot's or Casey's? Please review and tell me..  
Thanks! Sorry this chapter is short, the two chapters that branch from this one will be way longer. No worries! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so this is Casey's flashback. I still don't own SVU...  
Yay! Diane Neal is on as I am typing! She is awesome!

Warning, adult language is used in this chapter. Dove In Love got a little carried away. Lol.

Thank you,

Her beta, vampireprincess86 

Part 1

svusvusvusvu

Holly let a small smile play across her lips. "Aunt Casey, is it true that Melrose is alive because of my mommy?"

"Yes honey, who told you that?" Casey wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl and held her close.

"I heard my mommy tell my daddy. How did she do that Aunt Casey?" Holly said as she relaxed in Casey's embrace.

Casey closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "She made Uncle Elliot and I realize we were destined to be together."

"How did she do that?" Holly asked as she tilted her head upward.

"It's kind of a long story..." Casey trailed off.

"So! Come on, we have two hours before you have to be in court." Holly whined. "Please Aunt Casey, please!"

Casey let out another soft sigh. "Okay Bean. Don't say I didn't warn you."

svusvusvusvu

_October 16, 2003_

Abbie Carmichael and Casey Novak were packing up Alex Cabot's belongs. Her death had taken a toll on the DA's office. Her office was quiet and dull without the blonde rushing around her office and the detectives running in and out all day long. Both women were silent as they packed everything, trying to avoid one another. That is until Abbie spoke up, trying to lighten the dark cloud of despair.

"Case?" Abbie quietly whispered to the red head. She couldn't hear Casey moving any more objects. She was sure she had left. _That asshole, I don't want to pack all this shit alone_. "Bitch if you left, I'm going to kill you." Abbie called out.

"Why must you be so loud?" Casey softly called back to Abbie.

Abbie whipped around and held her hand to her chest. "Holy shit Case, you scared me."

"You were talking to me Abbs, why do you act like I scared you. You knew damn well I was in here." Casey said as she held her hands on her hips.

"I thought you left!" Abbie huffed at her, still holding her chest.

"Where else would I be Abbie?" Casey asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know." Abbie said smiling at Casey added, "From the looks of your choice in clothing, outer space maybe?"

"Fuck you whore." Casey smiled as Abbie began laughing at her own joke. "Silly little cowgirl."

"Jealous whore." Abbie said through her fit of laughter. "You're just mad because us Texas gals are cute, charming, and funny."

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night." Casey chuckled.

Casey began packing up Alex's pictures when she came across the most current picture on the desk. Casey sighed loudly and Abbie turned her attention back to her. Abbie slowly approached Casey from behind and let her head lightly rest on Casey's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Both women look closely at the photo, then down at the time stamp. The photo was taken on Alex's birthday three months prior. In the photo, Casey was sitting on Alex's lap and Abbie was sitting on Olivia's lap. All four women were smiling bright at the camera. Rather the goofy smiles came from the alcohol buzz that was quickly taking affect in their bloodstreams, or it be the happiness of Alex's birthday, they didn't know. All they knew was they were having a great time. The night was perfect, and was getting better with each passing second. Again, the alcohol really did help in the happiness department.

"That night was fun." Abbie said softly as she hugged Casey tightly around the waist.

"It was." Casey replied, fight back her tears as the night flashed through her mind.

_Flashback  
August 21,2003_

"CASSSEEYYY! Get off of me!" Abbie squealed.

"You know" Casey said slurring her words. "my lap dances are orgasmic."

"They truly are Abbie." Alex said as she placed two glasses in front of Casey. "Hey, I'm the birthday girl Casey. When do I get my lap dance?"

"After my lap dance!" Olivia called out loudly.

"No way Benson! You just want Casey to grind her ass on you." Alex said as she started laughing, clearly buzzed.

"I do, very much. Like she said, her lap dances are orgasmic." Olivia said with a goofy grin. She was also clearly out of her right mind,.

"I told you so Abbie!" Casey said as she reached for her drink.

"Why must we feed her more alcohol? Isn't it past your bedtime Novak?" Abbie asked.

"I like drunk Casey," Alex said with a smirk. "Sober Casey is an uptight bitch!"

Casey slapped Alex's arm playfully. "Hey! I'm only an uptight bitch in court Ms. I-have-a-stick-stuck-far-up-my-ass!" Casey then looked up at Abbie and glared," and fuck no! I'm down for an all nighter of booze and hot women!"

"Why must you be straight?" Abbie asked, louder than she expected. "I think I like drunk Casey too Alex, she likes women when she's drunk."

"See Case? Everyone likes the drunk you better!" She turned to Abbie, "She is only straight because she likes sucking dick!" Alex said before the drunken laughter kicked in. "Right Casey?"

"You know me so well," Casey smiled. "but I haven't done that in a while."

"'A while' meaning a few hours?" Alex asked curiously as she slowly closed the gap between her and Casey.

"Fuck off!" Casey snorted as she shoved Alex playfully away from her.

"More like 'suck off'," Abbie said as she pushed Casey off of her. "right Ms. Hoe-vak?"

"Ha ha." Casey said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out as she got up off the floor and sat next to Abbie. "New nickname for me, huh?"

"Yes ma'am." Abbie said as she kissed Casey on the cheek.

"Wow," Olivia began clapping her hands at the three attorneys. "I had no idea you all were so mature."

Alex was about to say something when she noticed her glass was empty. "Hey, I'll be right back. Refills?"

"Yes!" Casey said as she pointed to her empty glass.

"Liv? Abbie?" Alex asked as she rolled her eyes at Casey.

"We're good. Just booze up the youngest." Abbie said as she waved off Alex. Alex shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Hey Novak, how old are you turning this year?" Olivia asked.

"I'll be twenty-eight." Casey sighed. "I'm not excited."

"Oh shut up, you're young still." Olivia said as she sat closer to the two attorneys.

"Thanks." Casey blushed.

"Yeah, I'm turning thirty, so don't bitch." Abbie laughed.

"I'm thirty-five. You both have no room to bitch about your age." Olivia said. Both Abbie and Casey laughed.

"Old bitch." Abbie cooed.

"Yeah! Old bitch!" Casey mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, I turned thirty-five today," Alex said as she walked over to their table. A tall, medium-built man followed closely behind her. "so fuck you all." She said pointing to all three women.

"When and where?" Abbie asked sarcastically.

Alex rolled her eyes. "With you again Abbie? Never. I still have bruises from you biting me."

They both laughed as Olivia buried her face in her hands to conceal her smile. "Idiots."

Casey looked at the three women and smirked at them. The man chuckled. She looked up at the man and locked eyes with him. The second Casey got a good look at him, she was dumb-struck and horny. _Damn that booze. _Casey thought to herself. The man was extremely attractive. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. He had on a work shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his perfect bulging muscles. The sleeves were rolled up high enough for Casey to see a few tattoos. "WOW!" was all Casey could say. The man smiled at her and Casey's skin turned into the same shade of red as her hair. She felt two hands grip each side of her hips suddenly.

"Take a picture El." Alex said as she placed Casey roughly on her lap and tossing her camera at the man. He told them to smile and quickly snapped the picture. The man handed the camera back to Alex the second the picture came up on the screen.

"Happy birthday, Alex." He said to her, he had a small smile on his face that faded quickly once he heard his phone. Seconds after Olivia's phone went off. Abbie got off of Olivia's lap. Olivia and the man both looked down at Alex, who has currently playing with Casey's hair.

"We hate to break this up Alex, but we have to go." The man explained to Alex. Alex looked at Olivia, who nodded at Alex and frowned.

"You need me too, right?" Alex asked, frowning like Olivia.

"Yeah, we need a warrant."

Alex grunted and stood up. "Okay let's go." Alex looked at Casey and Abbie, "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Always." Abbie responded quickly, covering Casey's mouth before she could answer.

Alex smiled and hugged them both. "Thanks again you guys, this was a great birthday."

"Anytime, Lex." Abbie said, her hand still covering Casey's mouth, knowing she would say something stupid.

Alex quickly turned and walked away from them.

"He's cute." Casey said as Abbie moved her hand.

"He is attractive." Abbie agreed as she put on her coat.

"Who is he?" Casey asked as she slipped on her coat and picked up her briefcase.

"Olivia's partner." Abbie replied as she slipped an arm around Casey. "Let's get you home Ms. Hoe-vak. Youre due in court early tomorrow."

"Hmm, thanks mom." Casey smiled, half at the new nickname Abbie came up with and the other half at the man that had caught her attention.

_End Flashback_

Casey began to feel the tears as she came back to the present. She put the picture to the side and packed up the rest of Alex's things on the desk.

"Casey?"

Casey jumped as she heard her name. She fluttered her eyelashes, forcing her tears to stay in her eye. She turned around to find Abbie talking to another ADA.

"Branch said it is time to reassign the ADA's to their new units." Abbie offered her hand to Casey, who had started moving boxes to the corner of the room. "We can finish packing later today, okay honey?" Casey nodded and took Abbie's hand in hers. "Good, now let's go see what unit Branch is throwing us into this time." Abbie winked at Casey. Casey put on a grateful half smile as she led Abbie to the door.

Casey looked back in Alex's office. It was almost completely packed, ready for another ADA to use. She felt the tears come back. It would never be the same in the DA's office without Alex. She turned off the light and shut the door quietly, wiping her eyes before the tears could fully form. "Let's get this over with already."

svusvusvusvu

"I told you already," Arthur Branch said loudly as he moved his hands up to his head to rub is temples. "For the last time. I. AM. NOT. SWITCHING. YOU. OUT. NOVAK. Go to your new office now and unpack your things."

"Ugh!" Casey rolled her eyes as she got out of her seat and stomped towards the door.

"That's very attractive Ms. Novak." Branch chuckled. "It was nice chatting with you." His smile grew wider when he heard her mutter something.

"Whatever." Casey said under her breath as she swung the door open. A man was standing in front of the door. She kept her head low and walked passed him, trying to find her way back to her new office. "Fuck this." Casey hissed. She stormed into her office slamming her door behind her. Abbie looked down the hallway towards Casey's door and chuckled.

"Silly little red head." She smiled at the other ADA's who had poked their heads out to listen to Casey's temper tantrum. Within seconds, amused grins played their lips as they continued to work on their tasks at hand.

svusvusvusvu

Elliot was walking towards Arthur Branch's office, reaching for the doorknob when he heard two raised voices. He leaned in closer to hear what they were saying, when the door swung open. A red headed woman was walking out of his office, avoided the detective. She simply walked passed him, as if he wasn't there.

"Come in Detective Stabler." Branch called to him from behind his desk. "Please excuse Casey, she isn't too thrilled about the new arrangements. What can I do for you?"

"That is actually why I'm here. I need to meet the new ADA."

"Small world, she just walked passed you."

"The red head?" Elliot asked slightly confused.

"Yes, her name is Casey Novak, her office is down the hallway to the right."

"Thanks." Elliot quickly left the office, silently hoping this new ADA wasn't a complete bitch. She seemed stuck up. If she acted the way she did in Branch's office, Special Victims would eat her alive. But Elliot had a feeling he had seen her before. _I know the girl from somewhere, where have I seen her? The name is familiar too. You don't hear the name 'Novak' quite often._  
_  
_Elliot reached Casey's office. He was excited and a bit uneasy at the same time. _Dammit, I should have made Olivia do this, or at least come with me. Bitch._ Elliot knocked on the door and heard something crash. He immediately pulled out his gun and slightly opened the door.

"Son of a bitch." Said the voice from inside the office. "Fucking useless boxes."

Elliot found the words amusing and put his gun back in his holster. Elliot walked towards the back, in the second room and found who he was looking for. The red head was sitting on the ground, holding her head and touching the blood trailing down her forehead.

"What the fu-" Casey said aloud, then stopped short when she saw the man in her office. Her vision was slightly blurred, but she recognized who it was; the man that was standing outside of Branch's office. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot saw the blood and quickly rushed to her side. He places his hand on her forehead to take a closer look at the wound. Casey's eyed widen as his shirt tighten around his muscular biceps. She let her eyes trail down to his pectorals. _Wow._

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked with concern in his voice.

"Uhh- yeah I'm okay. Thanks." Casey said with a smile as she looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes.

Elliot couldn't help but smile in return. "What happened in here?"

"I was putting some books on the shelf... I was- I was standing on the box and it broke. I umm- I tossed the books up as they fell and one of them hit me." Casey said confused.

"Well, getting out-smarted by books is one thing, but getting hit by one of the books, and it drew blood.. That is quite sad." Elliot laughed.

"Well, lawyers can't always outsmart the law books." Casey said as a beautiful small smile and soft, husky laugh escaped her lips. Once Elliot caught the small smile, he knew he wanted to make her smile as often as he could. She leaned slowly into Elliot's chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elliot had a worried look on his face as he spoke.

"Yes, I'm fine- who are you again?" Casey asked slowly pushing away from him but he held her close refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry, I never told you. I'm Detective Elliot Stabler." He said as Casey began to relax in his arms.

"Casey. Novak. Casey Novak." Casey said.

"That's a pretty name." Elliot said causing Casey to blush.

"Why thank you." She looked up at him. "You said your name is Stabler right? Is that Irish?"

"Yeah." Elliot smiled. _Damn, she must be catholic. No one has ever guessed my name right with their first guess. _"Is Novak Czech?"

"Yes, it is." Casey looked surprised, then quickly changed the subject. "Are you looking for someone in particular?"

"I am actually."

"Oh? Do you know the name of the ADA, I bet I could help you."

"She is leaning against me." Elliot smiled down at Casey, who was staring into space.

"Oh?" Casey took a second to realize what he was talking about. Her eyes shined bright as she realized what he meant, "Oh!" she blushed again and started to move away.

He softly pushed her back against him again. "Your fine right here, you shouldn't make sudden movements." He focused on her eyes, they were glazed over a bit and she appeared to be in deep thought, or in space. He couldn't tell. "You might have a concussion."

She snuggled deeper against Elliot. "Okay." She looked up at him. "Detective Stabler?"

"Please, call me Elliot?" He said softly.

"You work Special Victims?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay good."

Elliot lightly chuckled as he stroked her cheek. "Why?"

"Because I think I like you."

Elliot was taken aback, but he didn't want Casey to see him hesitate. She must have caught on to his nervousness. She bit her lip and added, "But it could just be the concussion talking."

"Oh yeah?" Elliot questioned as he leaned down closer to Casey, still holding onto her cheek.

"Yes?" Casey stated slowly as she questioned herself.

"I like the dazed look on you Casey, it's cute." With that, Elliot softly brushed his lips against Casey's. She didn't seem to mind his rather fast approach to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him. He was glad that she kissed him back. _I have never approached a woman like this before. Wow, this girl must not care that I literally just jumped at her. Danm she's a good kisser. If she kisses like this when she is dazed, I could hardly imagine how she does it when she is in her right mind_. As they continued to kiss, Elliot slowly laid her on her back with him on top. He started to deepen the kiss when he felt her stop. Thinking she was only taking a breath, he looked down and smiled at her. The smile quickly faded into a look of pure terror when he saw the young attorney, lying on her back unconscious.

"Casey?" Elliot said as he rubbed his knuckles on her sternum. He received no response. "CASEY!" Elliot called to her louder as he checked her pulse.

"Elliot? What the hell happened?" Abbie said as she ran into Casey's office after hearing Elliot yelling. She stopped dead in her tracks when she was the seemingly lifeless attorney. Abbie asked as she held back tears, running towards Elliot and Casey.

"Abbie, call a bus. NOW!" Elliot tossed his cell at her.

Abbie nodded and dialed 911. _Please be okay honey. I lost Alex, I can't lose you too. I made a promise, I will keep it._


	7. Chapter 7

Part 2  
_  
_svusvusvusvu

Abbie and Elliot sat waiting for the doctor to come out. Olivia rushed to them, attempting to catch her breath.

"Where...is...she...at?" Olivia huffed as she took in deep breaths.

"Doctor hasn't come out yet." Abbie said with tears in her eyes. Elliot wrapped his arm around her. "Elliot, what happened in her office?"

"She said some books fell on her when the box she was standing on broke." Elliot tightened his grip on Abbie. Olivia sat on the other side of Elliot. "Then I held her close to me to keep her steady. I didn't want to move her around too much..." Elliot's suddenly stopped what he was saying, trying to form the words in his head. Both women stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Then what happened El?" Olivia asked.

"I kissed her." Elliot said quietly.

"You kissed Casey?" Abbie asked, with a stunned look on her face. With one swift motion, she ripped Elliot's arm off of her shoulder. "She was dazed and confused and you took advantage of her? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"'I'm sorry." Elliot admitted.

"Typical male." Abbie spat at Elliot. "Stay away from her Elliot." Abbie said in a cold tone.

"Fuck off Abbie. What's your problem? She's an adult; let her make her own choices. You're not her mother." Elliot spat right back.

"I promised her parents before they died that I would keep their only child safe. I grew up with her fucker. She is MY best friend. She is like my baby sister. I will not let you take her away from me. I will also make damn sure she doesn't get hurt again. If you don't like it, then fuck you and the horse you rode on." Abbie yelled.

_What does she mean doesn't get hurt. Has Casey been hurt before? Is that why Abbie is overreacting and being so protective of her? _Before Elliot could open his mouth, Olivia hit them both. "Stop it! We are here for Casey, fight over he later! We need to be here for Casey. She needs us. All three of us, rather we like it or not."

Abbie and Elliot both looked Olivia in the eyes. She was on the verge of tears. They looked at each other and walked in separate directions. Abbie sat to the far right of the room, staring down Elliot who was pacing to the far left, ignoring Abbie.

_Psychopath._

Arrogant prick.

svusvusvusvu

Hours passed before the doctor finally came out.

"How is she?" Elliot whispered to the doctor. Both Olivia and Abbie had fallen asleep on either side of him.

"A slight concussion, nothing a little rest won't heal. We also looked into her medical records, she is anemic. She didn't have any iron in her system at the time. In fact, it doesn't appear that she has had any iron in her system in days. She is lucky she didn't lose more blood than she did. I am having her stay the night. But, I will release her in the morning. Could you please make sure she gets enough iron though? She needs it."

_That explains why she is so damn pale. _"Thank you, I will. Can we see her now?"

"Sure, but you have to be quiet. Like I said, she needs some rest to fully heal."

Elliot nodded and nudged the two women off his shoulders. They hit heads with one another and quickly shot up.

"Fuck, that hurt like a bitch." Abbie said as she rubbed her head.

"Dammit Abbie! Your big ass Texas head is truly the hardest that I've hit." Olivia whined as she glared at the attorney. Abbie smiled and turned towards Elliot. He shook his head and headed down the hallway, Abbie and Olivia were hot on his heels.

When they entered the room, it seemed dead. The dull room wasn't lit up, which meant Casey was sleeping. _Great,_ Elliot thought to himself_. She is probably exhausted. Please stay quiet idiots. _Elliot's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud crash and saw the light turn on. He turned around to find Abbie on the floor, with Olivia holding her down with her foot on Abbie's back, forcing her to stay on the ground. He rolled his eyes then, shifted his glance towards Casey. Her eyes slowly opened as she adjusted to the bright light above her. _What in the world is going on? Why is it so bright in here? My office has never been this bright before. Where am I? Casey's memory began flooding back to her; the books, the fall, Elliot, the kiss, and the darkness. _She motioned her head towards the door and stared at everyone.

"Hi freaks." She smiled a bright, broad smile as she looked at Abbie and Olivia. They both gave her wide grins. She then looked at Elliot and began to feel embarrassed. "Hi Elliot."

"Hey." Elliot said softly as he walked towards her. She looked sickly pale as he ventured closer. "Feeling any better?"

Casey touched the bandage on her head as she stared at the wall; she then looked back at Elliot. She seemed a bit confused. Elliot came closer to her, staring into her deep green eyes.

Feeling as if they were going to be sick watching the two of them, Abbie and Olivia quickly said 'hi' and 'bye' to both Elliot and Casey as they exited the room.

Elliot came to the edge of the bed as Casey moved over. She patted the bed, hoping Elliot would sit down next to her as she sat up. He gave her a 100 watt grin as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I want to get to know you." Elliot said in a soft voice. He held her hands to his lips and tenderly kissed her knuckles.

"Okay."

Elliot smiled at her. _I wonder if she is comfortable with me here. She seems okay, but she might just be acting polite because we just met. I wonder..._ Elliot's thoughts were cut short when Casey spoke.

"You're not intruding Elliot." Casey said with a weak smile. "I want you here; I want to talk to you." She looked down at their hands. "Should I start?"

"Sure Case."

"Well let's see, I was born on September 5, 1975. My birth name Cassandra Harlie Novak. But no one calls me by my full name, ever. I'm Czech and Irish. I'm twenty-seven. I graduated high school at 18, college at 22, and Law school at 25. I play softball, always have, and always will. I currently play on the ADA's team. I was with White Collar Crimes for two years before the ADA's were switched around. Oh, I'm also a major klutz; I actually put myself in the hospital. This is a new one for me." She smiled as she watched Elliot's expression change from soft and caring to surprised and amused as she finished her brief history. "I get that look a lot."

Elliot smiled at Casey. "You're smart, funny, cute, and athletic. Case, that is pretty amazing."

"Thank you." Casey looked back down at her hands. "Tell me about yourself." _He doesn't need to know my full past just yet. I don't want him to run off so soon._  
_  
_"Mine isn't exciting as yours. I was born November 17, 1965." He stopped to give Casey time to count the age difference. He could see the wheels turning in her head. She looked up at him and smiled. _I guess I didn't scare her off with my age. Let's see if this does the trick. _I was married. But my wife and daughter died twenty years ago." _Come on, I know you'll want to drop the subject. _Casey stared at him and motioned for him to continue. He raised his eyebrow at her; she mirrored his expression then smiled. _Really? You actually want me to keep going?_ "I have been working Special Victims for four years now. Before I worked homicide, I was also a Marine. After Kathy got pregnant with Maureen in high school, I knew being a Marine would be the best thing for us."

Casey listened to every word that came out of Elliot's mouth. She fully understood why he chose to be a Marine. "My dad was a door gunner. Came back a hero, but he never liked to talk about it." She sighed at looked at Elliot deep in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Elliot. I wish I could do more."

"Just being able to tell you says enough for me and the fact that you actually listened to me."

"It did?"

"Yes, I haven't been able to say it. Yet, I just met you and I told you."

"We have met before Elliot."

"What? We have?"

"Softball, our ADA team kicked your team's ass."

Elliot began to process the memory. She was right. She was the ADA who slid in to him and won the game for the ADA team. "You slid in to me. You're fast on your feet."

"Yeah, I just didn't recognize you at first without my dust all over you."

"Thanks Casey." Elliot said as he laughed.

"You're very welcome." Casey said as she yawned.

"You tired?"

"Very."

Elliot lay back on the hospital bed as Casey lay against Elliot's chest. "Goodnight Casey."

Casey tilted her head up and softly kissed Elliot's cheek. "Goodnight, my hero."

svusvusvusvu 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 3

_October 17, 2003_  
_  
_"Are y'all fully clothed?" Abbie yelled from outside the door. Elliot put on his work shirt as Casey slipped on the sweats Abbie brought to her.

"Yes. Some people don't prance around half naked at all hours of the day. Come in Abbs." Elliot snorted at Casey's comment.

"What?" Casey asked.

"That is cute."

"Why?"

"You two talk like sisters."

"Hell yes we are! She is my baby sister." Abbie said as she wrapped her arms around the red head, and gave Elliot the 'fuck off' look. "Are you okay sis?"

"I am. Thanks for bringing my stuff Abbs."

"Anytime Hoe-vak. No hurry the hell up. Some of us do have work today." Casey giggled as she allowed Abbie to lead her out of the room. Elliot picked up his coat and Casey's bag, quickly following behind the women in front of him.

svusvusvusvu

Elliot walked into the 1-6 only to see Olivia sitting at her desk looking over some paper work. She looked up and greeted him with a devilish grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Elliot asked as he walked to his desk and began sorting through the paperwork on his desk.

"Who me?" Olivia stuck her bottom lip out and pointed to herself.

"The innocent look doesn't fit well on your face Liv." Elliot said as he picked up the files. "I think I like her."

"Casey?"

"Yeah. I really think I do. She is wonderful."

"El- Abbie will kill me if I say this.."

"Say what Liv?"

"Casey has had a crush on you since she saw you at Alex's birthday."

"In the bar?"

"Yeah. But you can't tell Abbie or Casey that I told you."

"I won't." Elliot began to read the file and sighed loudly.

"What is it now Romeo?"

"Abbie said she'd kill me if I didn't stay away from Casey. She seemed serious. I think the age difference scares her."

"It isn't just the age El. But Casey will have to tell you that story when the time comes."

"Should I-"

"No! Don't press the subject. Let Casey get to know you first. Don't worry about Abbie. Once she sees that Casey is happy, she will get over it. She only wants what's best for Casey. After all, she loves that girl like her own flesh and blood, if not more."

"So-"

"No! Take your time. Let me worry about Abbie okay? Just worry about gaining Casey's trust. Once you gain her trust, she will open up to you. I promise."

"Okay. So Liv-"

"Your age or past doesn't frighten Casey. She likes you a lot. Get to know each other better, let your relationship grow."

"Your right Olivia, Thanks."

"Anytime, you big teddy bear." Olivia smiled and continued to write. "Now let's finish this paperwork. I'm so tired, these files are beginning to look like a fluffy pillow and the desk is starting to look like an amazing bed." Elliot laughed. Olivia smiled and pointed to Elliot, "But, with you though my dear, you have an adorable honey to go after and to never let go of, no matter what happens."

svusvusvusvu

_Present Day  
September 27, 2011_  
_  
_"So my mommy really did set you guys up?" Holly asked with wide eyes.

"She did, she made your Uncle Elliot and I discover that we had the same feelings for each other." Casey told the little girl as she hugged her close.

"She was right."

"About?" Casey arched her eyebrow at the little girl.

"She said you two were perfect for each other. That you're two halves of the same person. She said you guys were great for each other and you will always be happy together. She was so happy for you guys. I know she still is too!" Holly stopped and snuggled against Casey. "I can see the love in your eyes Aunt Casey. Mommy was right, don't ever let him go. I know he'll never let you go."

Casey was surprised of how understanding the girl was at such a young age. "I won't angel. He's mine forever."

Casey lifted Holly off of her lap and placed her on the ground. "Let's go sweetie, we are going to be late." As they were walking out of the room, Holly gripped Casey's hand tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

_They are perfect parents. They love each other so much. I hope they keep me with them; I don't ever want to leave this family._

svusvusvusvu

Sorry this one was so long! I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will explain how Olivia died. It should be intense. :) I'm excited!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Boy do I owe all of my readers and reviewers an explanation. I had finals for high school and college, a terrible family emergency, some drama, graduation, and a new job. But I had some free time, and I thought it was the perfect moment to type this. I am so sorry, the next updates will not take as long as this. :)

A/N 2: By the way, chapter 7 has two parts to it. I will be posting the second soon. :) Enjoy chapter 7 part 1.

_Part 1_

When Casey and Elliot heard Melrose screaming at Holly, they immediately rushed into the room. They found Holly on the ground holding her cheek and a very red Melrose standing near her. Elliot grabbed Melrose and successful got her out of the room without a struggle. _Thank God_ he said to himself. When Casey and Holly were out of earshot, he let her have what was coming to her.

"What is wrong with you? She is younger than you; you can't hit her Melrose Nikolette Stabler." Elliot said to his daughter, trying to not lose his cool with her. Melrose responded to his question by rolling her eyes.

"You want to show an attitude?" Elliot asked his daughter in a soft yet stern voice. He didn't seem too angry with her. Melrose looked exactly like Casey. She knew that was her father's weakness. All she had to do was show him her green eyes had tears in them and he would forget he was mad at her.

"Yeah, yeah I do! You didn't hear what the little monster said to me. She said that you should've died that day instead of her mother. It isn't my fault she died." Melrose said with venom coating her words and fresh tears in her eyes.

Elliot stared at his daughter in shock. He had never heard her speak that way before, especially not towards him. He had no idea she felt this way, or why Holly would say something like that to her. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his daughter's voice again. This time though, her voice was quiet and calm.

"Or your fault... Right daddy?" Melrose asked, looking her father in the eyes. He looked nervously down at his daughter. He studied her eyes. Her eyes were twinkling like her mother's. She was intelligent, he couldn't lie to her. She would find out anyways when she was older. If he told her now, there was a small chance that she wouldn't remember all of the details. _You have to tell her now, it's now or never. She knows something. She picked up on something. This outburst from Holly triggered her memory. Let her know what she wants, remember what she wants. If you don't tell her now, Casey might or someone else. If she knows the truth, she will be able to ignore the assumptions from others. Hurry up and tell her before she calls Casey in the room. _After weighing his thoughts, he decided she had a right to know the truth. No matter how badly it hurt her, she had to know. He finally sighed and nodded at her.

"Mello, it's complicated…" Elliot began, swallowing hard, knowing the truth would shake his daughter to the core. She may never look at him the same way. After all, he didn't take the shot and he didn't give his blood.

"How daddy?" Melrose questioned her father, tugging at his shirt. He picked her up and held her close. He didn't say anything at first, Melrose didn't seem to mind the silence. She was glad he was hugging her, she knew he was no longer angry at her for slapping Holly.

Elliot sighed loudly, surprising and slightly scaring Melrose. She stared at her father, trying to figure out what her father was thinking about. She began to focus on his facial expressions. He smiled at her and sat her down on the bed. He knelled in front of her and took her small hands into his own. "Melrose, you can't tell Holly what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

"Why daddy? Is it something bad?" Melrose asked quietly as she leaned in closer to him. She was so close and quiet, it gave the impression as if she were sharing a secret in a crowded room.

"It's something I'm not particularly proud of Mello." Elliot told her, internal fighting with his feels. _Don't cry old man, if you cry now, she will break down before she hears the truth._

"Why? You're a hero daddy. Everyone says you are, including mommy." Melrose told him.

"Melrose, when your aunt died, I wasn't a hero. I was a coward." Elliot said in a dark tone.

"You couldn't have been a coward daddy. Mommy says you are the bravest, most heroic person she knows." Melrose was completely confused. _Why is he doubting his abilities? He is a good man. He has the softest heart, softer than mommy's. Why is he putting himself down?_

Elliot was heartbroken when he heard his daughter's voice, desperately trying to defend him. He had to tell her, now. "Melrose, the day your aunt died, I could have saved her. I chose not to. I chose your mother's life over my best friend's. I will never forgive myself for what I have done.

_Flashback_

_March 28, 2011_

"Olivia, you okay?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, she had so much running through her mind at that moment; her husband, her job, her daughter, this case... dear God this case is killing her. Discussing the details with Casey and Elliot brought the case into the light. Reality finally kicked in, Krause was on the loose, no person, man or woman, civilian or cop was safe from him. He was a cold blooded murderer. He liked to torture men and woman. She had three male cops to look after, knowing female cops were spared. She felt a pang of guilt by the sick feeling she got from the relief of knowing she was safe. "I'm fine El."

"I don't believe you." Elliot stated as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Olivia gave him a questioning look. "Why not? Stop worrying about me. I should be worrying about you."

"I'm a man, I can take care of myself." Elliot said as he puffed out his chest. "See?" he said as he hit his chest, "I'm tough. Don't worry so much. I know you've got my back or at least I hope you do since you told Casey you did."

"Shut up!" Olivia moaned as she rolled her eyes. "Not trying to change the subject on purpose, but is Casey okay?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"El.."

"Liv, I know what you mean, sure she is worried about me. But I will be okay. SWAT is there, so is the team. I have nothing to worry about, in consideration to my own well being." Elliot said, with a glint of sadness in his voice.

"The who's well being are you trying to protect?" Olivia questioned.

"Casey's." Elliot said sadly.

"Why?" Olivia grew concerned with Elliot's tone. "Is she okay?"

"She's pregnant."

"El, that's wonderful!" Olivia exclaimed with joy, her expression, along with her face dropped when she saw the look on her partners face.

"No it isn't. Remember when she had Melrose? She almost died Olivia." Elliot screamed.

_Flashback_

_July 28, 2004_

_In the Cribs_

"El? Elliot?" Olivia whispered as she tried to wake him. He had been working 42 hours straight on a case, and had barely fallen asleep two hours prior. "Elliot? Abbie called from the courthouse, Casey's water broke during a fifteen minute recess, El? Come on, Casey needs you. Your going to be a father."

Elliot picked his head up from the pillow. "What? Casey?" Elliot repeated, then laid his head back down.

Olivia got off of the bed and counted, "Five, four, three, two, one..."

Elliot's eyes opened wide, a grin spread across his face, he was going to be a dad. "What? I'm going to be a dad, come on Liv!" Elliot yelled as he sprang up and grabbed Olivia's hand as the ran out of the cribs.

_At the Hospital_

"Are you Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson?" A security guard asked as they got off on Casey's floor.

"Yes?" Elliot questioned as he frantically searched for Abbie in the waiting room.

"Ms. Carmichael is looking for you both, she is outside of room 327." He replied.

"Thanks!" Elliot yelled as he ran down the hallway, Olivia following close behind him.

"Abigail, stop this nonsense now." Ashleigh hissed. "Your an adult god dammit, act like it."

"No!" Abbie screamed as she threw her phone at the wall.

"Sit down, NOW!" Dustin screamed at his daughter. "How is this helping Cassandra? How Abigail?"

"Fuck this!" Abbie screamed as Elliot and Olivia ran to her.

"Abbie what the hell?" Olivia questioned.

Abbie looked at Elliot and Olivia and began to cry. "It-it's Casey, she when into labor. Sh-she lost to-too much blood. Sh-she's d-dy-die-oh god. Abbie sobbed as she rushed into Olivia's arms.

"Shh, Abbie. Calm down. Come with me to get coffee." Olivia told her, Abbie's parents nodded and Olivia walked away holding Abbie.

"What happened?" Elliot asked. Swallowing hard, preparing for the worst. _First Kathy and Maureen, now Casey. I can't take this anymore. _

"Casey lost a lot of blood son." Dustin began. "The doctor said the stress of her job and her anemia progressed the birth. He checked her charts, she is underweight and Abigail said she hasn't been eating. She told the doctor all she does is drink sports drinks at work to keep her energy up to get through the day. Her body let out when her water broke, it tore her from the inside. She has lost a lot of blood. Abbie, Ash, and I don't have her blood type."

"I do, but I can't give blood because of my tattoos'." Elliot frowned, turned to a wall and punched it. The force of his fist caused a massive hole, and a slightly blood fist. "What about the blood bank?"

Dustin wiped away a few tears. "They only had two bags, they are almost finished with the second."

Ashleigh looked at Dustin and Elliot with sad eyes. "El?"

He turned his attention to Ashleigh. "Yes?"

"Isn't Olivia's blood type A positive?"

Elliot stood there for a second. "She does, Ashleigh she does!" He kissed her on the forehead. "Ashleigh your a genius."

Just as the discovery was made, Abbie and Olivia walked back to the small group.

"Any news?" Olivia asked as she looked at the stunned faces of the three. "What?"

"Liv, do you have any tattoos?" Dustin asked.

"No." Olivia replied, confused.

"Any piercings?" Ashleigh asked.

"Just my ears." She stated as she touched her ears. She was still

"Are you willing to give blood?" Elliot asked with tear filled eyes.

"For Casey, I would give anything."

With that, Elliot ran to the front desk and explained the situation, the nurse took Olivia and her chart to the back.

svusvusvusvu

Four hours later, Olivia came out of the double doors, looking pale and sporting a wide grin on her face. Four long hours. Dustin and Ashleigh took turns babysitting Abbie. The second they would take their eyes off of her, she would either begin to harass the staff about Casey's condition, with Elliot. Once they couldn't get what they wanted out of the staff, they would begin to start irritating each other. Once they heard movement, Elliot got up to see who it could be this time.

"Well?" Elliot asked impatiently as he watched his partner walk back to the group.

"She's ready to see you." Olivia said, making her grin spread from ear to ear.

"Casey?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Then who?" Elliot asked as he came closer to Olivia. She kept her smile in place as she looked back at the doors. Just as she did, the doors opened and a nurse came out.

The nurse came out and walked towards Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia took the small green bundle (Green was all Casey's idea, to hide the sex of the baby.) from the nurse and handed it to Elliot. "Her."

Elliot looked down at the tiny bundle he was holding. She had pale skin like her mother and strawberry blonde hair. But when she slowly opened her eyes, they were the prettiest shade of sapphire and emerald. She was perfect.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stabler?" The nurse called.

"Yeah?" Elliot quietly answered as he held his baby girl's hand.

"What is her name? Ms. Novak is still sleeping."

"Melrose." Elliot said without giving it a single thought.

"And her middle name?" The nurse laughed and leaned in curiously.

This time, Elliot thought for a moment. He and Casey had only talked about the baby's first name. He wanted to be surprised by the sex, so they thought of names for a boy and a girl. If it was a boy, his name would be Ashton. If is was a girl, her name would be Melrose. But a middle name never crossed their minds or their conversations. Abbie sneezed and caught Elliot's attention. Elliot studied Abbie for a moment. The woman and her parents meant the world to Casey. They never formally adopted her, but they became her legal guardians when Casey's parents died. Elliot knew about Casey's past with Abbie, it was the reason why they thought of the name Ashton. It was the perfect combination of both Ashleigh and Dustin. Sure he and Abbie didn't always get along, but Casey loved her and he couldn't help but become close to the girl. She was always at their house, they always hung out together, and they were always there for each other when they needed it most. She and Casey were 'sisters', and Elliot wouldn't have it any other way. "Abbs?"

Abbie turned her attention from the baby to Elliot. She walked over to Elliot, the others cautiously following behind. "Yes 'daddy'? Abbie laughed.

"Shut up." Elliot smiled and looked back at Melrose. "What is your middle name?"

"Nikolette." Abbie replied softly as she reached out to touch the baby's strawberry blonde hair.

He looked down at both Abbie and Melrose. "Then hers is too." He said as he kissed is pale, tiny angel on her forehead. "Melrose Nikolette Novak-Stabler. Do you like that name?"

The baby made a tiny cooing sound. The adults took that as a yes. The nurse let them hold the baby for a few minutes longer and took her back. The doctor came out and explained what had happened to Casey. He also added that she was free to have kids again, but they needed someone with her blood type near by in case something like Melrose's birth happened again. Elliot listened to the doctor and thanked him for all he had done to save his wife and baby.

Later that night when Abbie and her parents had left the hospital for dinner, Elliot surprised Olivia with one of her favorite things in the city.

"You brought me coffee and it is my favorite brand? I should be the one bringing you coffee. I thought you walked Abbie and her parents out, not travel to Starbucks down the street." Olivia asked as she smelled the sweet scent of her addiction. "Thank you."

Elliot stood silent as he held the cup out of Olivia's reach.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. You probably needed some fresh air and time to yourself." Olivia said, then pointed to the coffee cup. "Can I have it?"

Elliot put it on the table near her chair and pulled her up from it. He looked at her dead in the eyes and hugged her tight. "I love you Olivia, what you did today, I owe you my life, Casey's life. She and I are forever in debt to you."

"I'll hold you to that." Olivia chuckled as she held their embrace.

_End Flashback_

"I see the problem now." Olivia said with a sigh. "How far along is she?"

"Three months."

"I will be right there in six months when she is ready to give birth, ready to give my blood." Olivia said as they stopped at the docks.

"You promise me that Liv?" Elliot locked eyes with her.

Olivia took has hand and held it, smiling at him. "I promise. Now let's go get that sick bastard."

svusvusvusvu

Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As promised, here is chapter 7 part 2. Thank you VampirePrincess for this idea long ago! I know this took forever sis... I'm sorry. Forgive me? As for everyone else, or whoever decides to read this, I'm sorry for the wait.

A/N 2: I totally made up the medical stuff... I'm a Political Science/Criminal Justice double major, studying to be a lawyer. Not a doctor... So don't quote any of it, M'kay?

svusvusvusvu

Olivia looked at Elliot, she had so much running through her mind at that moment; her husband, her job, her daughter, this case... Dear God this case is killing her. Discussing the details with Casey and Elliot brought the case into the light. Reality finally kicked in, Krause was on the loose. No person, man or woman, civilian or cop, was safe from him. He was a cold blooded murderer. He liked to torture men and woman. She had three male cops to look after, knowing female cops were spared. She felt a pang of guilt by the sick feeling she got from the relief of knowing she was safe. "I'm fine El."

"I don't believe you." Elliot stated as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Olivia gave him a questioning look. "Why not? Stop worrying about me. I should be worrying about you."

"I'm a man, I can take care of myself." Elliot said as he puffed out his chest. "See?" he said as he hit his chest, "I'm tough. Don't worry so much. I know you've got my back or at least I hope you do, since you told Casey you did."

"Shut up!" Olivia replied as she rolled her eyes. "Not trying to change the subject on purpose, but is Casey okay?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"El.."

"Liv, I know what you mean, sure she is worried about me. But I will be okay. SWAT is there, so is the team. I have nothing to worry about, in consideration to my own well being." Elliot said, with a glint of sadness in his voice.

"The who's well being are you trying to protect?" Olivia questioned.

"Casey's." Elliot said sadly.

"Why?" Olivia grew concerned with Elliot's tone. "Is she okay?"

"She's pregnant."

"El, that's wonderful!" Olivia exclaimed with joy, her expression, along with her face dropped when she saw the look on her partners face.

"No it isn't. Remember when she had Melrose? She almost died Olivia." Elliot growled.

Olivia thought back to that night, and hell, he was right. "I see the problem now." Olivia said with a sigh. "How far along is she?"

"Three months."

"I will be right there in six months when she is ready to give birth, ready to give my blood." Olivia said as they stopped at the docks.

"You promise me that Liv?" Elliot locked eyes with her.

Olivia took has hand and held it, smiling at him. "I promise. Now let's go get that sick bastard."

Elliot got out of the car and opened the door on Olivia's side. They both looked up at the building.

Olivia was terrified beyond belief when she saw the building. She knew that this was going to be an all out war if things got out of hand. The captain had a plan organized; Olivia and Elliot would enter, Fin and Munch would be close behind, and the boys in black and blue would be decorating the area, ready to shoot and kill at any moment.

"Liv?" Olivia shifted to look back at her partner.

"Yeah?" Olivia sounded tired. She wanted Krause to be dead already. He was the lowest form of scum to the world. Rapist and murderer. We will have your ass Krause, your not getting away this time. Olivia smiled smugly at the thought.

"We will get him." Elliot said in a low voice. He seemed calm on the outside, but he was truly terrified. This guy is unpredictable, He manipulates, rapes,and murders. He takes deep pleasure into torturing others and causing pain. He got off on it. "This guy is a fucking psycho."

"I know," Olivia sighed. "we will get him El."

He nodded and proceeded forward, towards his group, his family. They needed each other. They were connected by the blue blood that flowing steadily through their veins. They weren't going to back down. They weren't going to give up now. There was too much at stake now. There was no going back.

Olivia walked behind Fin and Munch, with Elliot by her side. These are the men she is protecting. Little did they know, they would be protecting her.

svusvusvusvu

"Auntie Alex?" Holly called out as she walked into the office.

"Jaahgushaus." A voice called back.

Holly giggled and went into the second room. "What was that?"

Alex Cabot popped her head out of the filing room. She laughed when she saw the confused expression of the child. "I'm in my filing room silly Bean." She walked out holding the child's hand. "Where is your Aunt Casey?"

"She had court." Holly shrugged. "She said you knew I was coming."

Alex sat down at her desk and picked the little girl up and placed her on the desk. "Well, I did sweetheart, but not this soon." She turned on her laptop and put the girl on the ground. "I actually have to do something for that Aunt Casey of yours. Go play in my second room. You can watch TV." Holly smiled and ran into the room. "You hungry baby?"

After Alex heard the theme song of Spongebob come on, she knew the little girl was transfixed. "No." Holly called back, in a zombie like trance.

"Silly child." Alex chuckled. She turned back to her computer and began typing up a warrant. "Dammit Case, this one is a tough one."

svusvusvusvu

Two long hours later, Casey made an appearance in Alex's office. She quietly walked over to Alex's unoccupied desk and smiled down at the blue backed warrant folded on top of the currently closed laptop. A small sticky note was attached to the warrant. _You owe me big asshole. In the second room. -Kisses, Alex_

Casey took the warrant and placed it in her briefcase. She tossed it on Alex's desk and quietly made her way to the second room. She couldn't help be laugh when she saw Alex and Holly. Alex was holding Holly on her lap watching Spongebob of all things. Laughing up a storm when he crashed into a mountain of sand. "Aww, how cute." Casey cooed as she walked in and sat next to the girls.

"Auntie Casey!" Holly squealed and jumped into her aunt's awaiting lap. She kissed Holly on her forehead and looked at Alex. "Spongebob? Really Alex?"

"Hey! She was watching it." Alex said defensively pointing to Holly.

"Yeah, but you askeded if I wanted you to watch it with me." Holly called back pointing at her.

"Don't you mean asked?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Hmm..." The little girl looks into the air and thinks. "Yes, that is what I mean."

Casey looked at Holly sitting on her lap, she hugged her close to her chest, letting the little girl rest her head next to her heart. Feeling it beat softly, Holly felt as if she safe again. Like if she was in her mothers loving arms. But her thought broke as she took in her aunt's scent, then looked at the long pale arms hugging her. _If only they were mommy's._

Alex felt as if the awkward silence was going to kill her. She cleared her throat, catching Casey and Holly's attention. "I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Holly beamed brightly.

"Okay kiddo," Casey rolled her eyes at Alex's childish behavior. "What kind of food is one your mind."

"Anything yummy." Holly shrugged.

"That helps." Alex said sarcastically.

"Mommy said it is helpful." Holly said sticking her tongue out.

Casey slapped Alex's arm as she stuck her tongue back at the kid. "Be mature, please?"

"For a lap dance." Alex said in a low voice.

"Deal." Casey replied, once again rolling her eyes. "Just be mature, okay?"

"I know what a lap dance is!" Holly whined as she jumped off of Casey's lap. "You both are gross." Holly said as she walked out of the room, hearing Casey and Alex laugh as soon as she was out of sight.

svusvusvusvu

"POLICE!" Olivia yelled as they broke the main doorway.

"Search the perimeter." Elliot commanded to some SWAT members. "Fin, Munch, go left. Liv and I will hit right. Stay close."

Fin and Munch, along with the SWAT members separated and began the search for Krause.

As they were approaching a room, Munch heard a noise. "Fin," Munch called out to his partner. I think we've got something."

Fin quickly came up behind Munch and listened. "The room."

Munch nodded and counted 3,2,1 on his fingers. Fin kicked the door off of it's hinges and Munch walked through first with his gun drawn. "Police." He called out.

"Help me." They heard someone call out quietly.

They quickly searched the area and found the voice coming from the closet. They found a girl, no older than seventeen, tied up in the closet. She was half naked and had bruises and cuts all over her body. She was crying and terrified out of her mind.

"Were police." Fin said as he began to untie her. "What's your name?"

"Cassidy Brooks." Replied the girl breathless and in between muffled sobs.

"Where did he go?" Munch asked as he helped the girl up.

"To the right wing." Cassidy said, attempting to slow her breathing.

Munch nodded to Fin and picked up his radio.

"Liv, where are you and Elliot? Munch asked. No answer.

Fin picked up Cassidy up and took her out of the room, following closely behind Munch. She thrashed at him when he tried to hold her like a child.

"Ple-please d-d-don't." She cried out in terror.

"Your okay now. We are cops remember?" Fin asked her.

"I-I kn-know. Ju-just d-don't touch my th-thigh." Cassidy told him, trying to calm down.

Fin moved his hand. "Is that better?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes." She whispered.

Munch tried to radio Olivia again when the sound of two guns interrupted. "Olivia? Elliot? You guys!" Munch screamed. When he didn't receive an answer, he ran. Fin ran right behind him.

"Munch, Fin?" Cragen barked into the radio. Munch spoke into the radio, "Shots were fired somewhere in the right wing Captain."

"Have you heard from Benson and Stabler?" Cragen asked.

"No sir." Munch replied. "Fin and I are heading to the door. We found another victim. Where's SWAT?"

"I'll alert the paramedics." Cragen said. There was a slight pause, "They are entering the back ways and the right wing. Come out here, they want SVU out now."

svusvusvusvu

Olivia felt suspicious as she and Elliot walked further down the right wing. Something didn't seem right with the building. She felt as if someone was watching them. She cautiously glanced around the area as they walked. After a few minutes of staring at the same grey walls she dismissed her suspicion as paranoia, beginning to feel silly about the entire situation. That is, until she noticed her partner had stopped walking.

"Liv, do you hear that?" Elliot asked as they continued down the right wing.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot. "No." She replied.

"You sure?" Elliot whispered as his eyes scanned the walls.

"Paranoid?" Olivia asked.

"Shut up." Elliot frowned. "Ask the guys where they are, will ya Liv?"

"Sure." She looked down at her radio. "Munch, Fin?" Olivia looked at Elliot and tried the radio again. "Munch, Fin!" Again, she didn't receive an answer.

"Nothing?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing." Olivia sighed.

"Something must be interfering with the connection." Elliot said looking back at Olivia.

"You have no idea." A voice called out to them.

Both detectives drew their guns. Looking back and forth,trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Show yourself." Olivia yelled into the air.

"Drop your guns detectives." The voice commanded.

"Not a chance." Elliot responded.

No other than the playboy himself, Joshua Krause appeared from behind a large machine. He grinned at the detectives, gun drawn, aiming towards Elliot's chest.

"Well if it isn't the star students of the SVU." Krause said sarcastically. He smiled at Olivia. "How's your family, Detective Benson? Still have that pretty baby girl."

Olivia smirked at him and held her gun up to his chest. "Still can't get it the job done without roofies?"

Krause frowned. "I won't need those for your wife." He was now looking at Elliot. "She's beautiful, you know Detective Stabler. She has a beautiful body. I can't wait to see what faces she makes when she's pleased." He smiled at the thought.

Elliot had enough, he was furious. There was no way in hell this bastard was going to talk about his wife like that and get away with it. He stepped closer to Krause. "I'll blow that grin off your face." He spat.

"Tisk, tisk Detective." Krause keeps his gun pointed at Elliot. "Protective aren't we?" He laughed at Elliot. "Is she a screamer Detective? Does she let you use your cuffs on her?"

Elliot glared at him. He was at a loss of words. How dare Krause ask him these questions? How dare he make accusations about what Casey enjoys or what they do together? Elliot couldn't wait to kill this waste of human life. "You'll never know." Was all Elliot told him.

"We'll see Detective." Krause gruffly responded, cocking his gun. Ready to shoot Elliot.

"Go to hell." Olivia bluntly stated. Drawing Krause attention away from Elliot.

"Bitch." Krause yelled and pointed his gun at Olivia.

Two shots rang out from inside the building. Everything went black for two people.

svsusvusvusvu

"Go inside now!" Cragen yelled in unison with the SWAT captain. Fin and Munch ran towards the captain.

"We have to go in cap." Fin yelled.

"No, stay." Cragen ordered.

"What if Olivia or Elliot were injured?" Munch jumped at Fin's defense.

"Then SWAT will help them." Cragen answered.

"But cap-" Fin said, anger filling his voice.

"That's an order!" Cragen shot back.

"Cragen, we've got one dead and one injured." The SWAT captain said through the radio.

Cragen swallowed hard before he answered. "Who?" He asked with worry lacing his question.

svusvusvusvu

Casey and Alex were at a diner near the DA's office. They were laughing at Holly and her impression of a walrus when Casey's cell phone rang.

"Okay your two, shh." Casey scolded through laughter. "Novak." She barked into her phone. She slowly listened to the instructions she was given. She looked at Holly and Alex from across the table and answered. "Yes, I understand." She dropped her phone on the table and brought her hands to her mouth.

"Casey-" Alex asked, worried about her friends' reaction.

"Take me to Mercy, now." Casey yelled as she sprang up from her seat.

"What's going on?" Holly asked as Alex threw down a few bills on the table and picked up the girl.

"I don't know." Alex answered as she opened Holly's door and strapped her in her car seat.

Alex ran to her side and jumped in the car quickly. She started the car and pulled into the road. "What's going on Casey?" She asked as she sped to the hospital. "Is it the baby?"

"No, it's Krause." Casey said back through sobs.

"Did he get away?" Alex panicked.

"He shot one of them Alex!" Casey screamed.

"WHO?" Alex screamed back.

"Either Liv or Elliot." Casey whispered. "My blood type is needed. They are the only ones who have the same blood type as me."

Alex looked at the little girl through her mirror. She was staring at her crying aunt in amazement. Her eyes met Alex's through the mirror.

"Aunt Casey?" Holly whispered.

"Ye-s?" Casey shakily asked.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked.

Casey nodded and began sobbing again.

"Who got shot?" Holly asked, looking back at Alex.

"I don't know honey." Alex said as she turned into the parking lot.

Alex parked her car in the front of the hospital and opened the door for Holly. She opened Casey's door and pulled her out. "Let's go!" She said as they ran to the front desk. Alex ran to the elevator with Holly in her arms while Casey got directions and what little information they could give. She got what she needed from the woman working the front desk and ran to the elevator.

"Fifth floor." She breathlessly told Alex.

Alex nodded and pressed the button. They didn't speak until they got out of the elevator and Fin caught sight of them.

"They need you Case." He said as he led her and Alex to the group. This had been one of the few times Fin had called her Case. She knew this was serious. She was relieved when she saw her husband with the rest. Casey ran into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I thought I lost you." Casey told him as she wiped her tears.

"I'm right here honey." Elliot responded. "Did someone call you Case? Is the baby okay?" He asked concerned as he touched her stomach.

"I'm fine, we're fine." Casey answered, touching her abdomen. "A woman called, she said my blood was needed."

Elliot was about to answer when the doctor caught sight of the strawberry blonde and the detective.

"Casey Novak?" He asked as he approached them.

"Yes." She answered. Elliot wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

He guided them away from the group. Making sure they were out of earshot of their conversation.

"I'm Dr. Cadence Janssen. I had one of my nurses call you." He smiled at her. "I understand you have the same blood type as Ms. Benson?" He asked, already knowing her answer.

"I do." Casey replied quickly.

"We need your blood for her." He looked her dead in the eyes. "She was shot in the upper thigh. The bullet was lodged in the muscle tissue. We were able to extract the bullet, but once we did, the wound began to bleed again. Apparently, the bullet was blocking an artery, which kept the blood flowing. I'm surprised the bullet held the blood in place as long as it did, without complication. She has already lost two pints of blood. If we don't do this now, she will die."

Elliot stepped into their conversation. "My wife is three months pregnant, she can't give her blood." He tightened his grip on Casey's waist.

"We need it." Dr. Janssen replied. "It doesn't have to be a large amount. Maybe two bags is all."

"No way in hell." Elliot spat. "I've already told you, she has the same blood type as I do."

"And I have already told you detective, your blood is tainted by the ink from your tattoos." Dr. Janssen responded.

"Your not taking her blood." Elliot told the doctor.

Dr. Janssen was about to argue back when a nurse ran out of the ER. "Doctor, we're losing her."

"Shit." Dr. Janssen murmured as he ran into the ER with her.

"Elliot..." Casey said looking up at him.

"No." He said, moving her to face him. "I can't lose you." He hugged her tightly and cried. "I can't lose you Casey."

Casey hugged him and silently cried with him, knowing they would have to explain this decision to the others soon.

"Forgive me Liv." Elliot whispered as he looked at the ER doors.

svusvusvusvu

Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
